Sophie is WHAT!
by ElizaFreakingHamilton
Summary: This is a one-shot potential series. This one is about how Sophie Finds Out she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

This story was wrote while I was watching the original, and I really love the original. I really just wish Sky and Sophie ended up together. I also have played Sophie in the stage adaptation, so I have a really big love for her as a character.

I really love Sophie.

So, here is a one-shot... potentially turned series if you guys want. This one is about how Sophie finds out she was pregnant.

I hope you enjoy. **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!!**

 **THIS IS JUST AN AU!!**

XOXO - Eliza

 **There was no way. No possible way.**

It was a bright morning on the island of Kalokairi. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and the clouds were not too prominent. It was a very cliche happy story starting morning.

Sophie was just starting to wake up from a peaceful sleep, with her handsome husband Sky right next to her. The sun was shining through the window to the right of her, the bright rays were highlighting her husbands face. She was about to reach out and try to wake him up and, as she was doing so she felt a strong feeling in her stomach. Her husband was starting to wake up as she was standing up to run to the toilet. She wrestled with the blankets. As soon as she got out of the blankets she began running as fast as she could, barely missing the rim. It felt like she was choking. I'll spare you the details, but she threw up and ended up being sick about 20 times.

Sky ran in and found his wife puking her guts out. He kneeled down next to Sophie and held her hair back. He held her hair until she was done. When she finally was done he grabbed toilet paper and handed it to her so she could wipe her mouth.

"Thank you." she said, all the sleep she had gotten the night prior seemed to escape from her.

"I'm exhausted." Sophie stated then yawned.

"Didn't you sleep all night?" asked Sky, worried for his wife.

"I guess." Sopbie gagged before being sick all over again. She stood up and walked to their kitchen and grabbed a bowl. She set the bowl on the counter, she grabbed a waterbottle and filled it with water. She picked her bowl back up, walked briskly to the bedroom, laying down in her bed she set her waterbottle and bowl next to her and closed her eyes, desperate for sleep.

"Baby?" asked Sky.

"Yes, Sky?" asked Sophie keeping her eyes closed.

"Did it ever, you know cross your mind that you might be... uh." Sky said in the gorgeous accent Sophie loved. He paused, "pregnant?"

"What?!" asked Sophie shooting straight up in bed. "I can't be!" She leaned over into the bowl and started being sick.

 **"There is no way. No possible way."**

Sky got on the bed and sat next to his beautiful wife.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Sky paused. "There is a possibilty you know." he said with a wink.

Sophie rolled her eyes and layed her hands on her flat stomach. Not noticing the small bump. _There is no way._

"Do you want me to pick something up at your mom's shop?" Asked Sky with a very deep look on his face.

"We don't even know if they have them on the island." Sophie sighed. She was just has stubborn and hard headed as her mother.

"Knowing your mom there probably are."

Sky said sarcastically.

Sophie slapped Sky's arm jokingly.

"My mom didn't even know she was expecting me until she started getting a bump, and that is definitely not how I want to find out. " Sophie sighed.

"Let's go pick something up." She sighed again, feeling defeated.

Both Sky and Sophie got ready to go out with Sophie trying to get sick as little as possible. Sophie is wearing a dress and as she presses it agaisnt her stomach she gasps. There it was, a very tiny, in no way noticeable bump. She is about to start crying. She has never felt this way before, maybe it was the hormones or could it just simply be that she was happy.

No Sophie. _**There is no way. No possible way.** _Sophie thinks.

Sophie slides her shoes on and walks out of the bedroom to see Sky waiting for her. He gives her his perfect grin and laughs a bit.

"C'mon baby. Let's go."

Sophie nodded and together they headed out of their small apartment.

They walked down the small set of stairs with a little bit of small talk while they took a stroll. They were walking for only what seemed like seconds in Sophie's mind. She was scared to be doing this. She would have a kid growing inside of her, she would eventually have to get the child out, and that would mean going to the main island, and the hospital there, or maybe she would do it at home with Sky at her side.

Needless to say, Sophie was very worried.

They approched the small shop and were surprised to see Donna there working by herself. Sophie started shaking from fear. She didn't want her mom to find out she might be expecting. Her mom would flip out and come chasing after her. She would pamper her right until the end then spoil her grandchild.

Donna waved excitedly to the couple.

"Hey Guys!" said Donna with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, we're here for Sophie." said Sky gesturing at Sophie like he was a theatre kid. Sophie let out a small laugh, obviously trying to put out the anxiety.

Donna laid a hand on Sophie's shoulder and let it set there for a while before pulling her into a hug.

"Sophie, you're shaking! Are you ok?"

"Yes, mom I am." She paused feeling like she was going to be sick. She sallsoed back down, even though it was disgusting. "Fine." She finished.

"That didn't make me anymore sure."

said Donna, practically holding Sophie up. Donna let go of Sophie's shoulder and soon realized that was a mistake.

Sophie fell to the ground, not passing out but just in terror. She was breathing heavily and very deep. She looked around frantically and felt like she was dying. She tried calling out for hee hisband or mom but her voice didn't seem to work. She started crying. She was so scared to tell everyone.

Sky kneeled down next to Sophie and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Soph, I'm here."

He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. He tried to focus on her heartbeat and while he did he noticed it was racing.

"Are you ok to stand up baby?" He asked in her ear.

"I think so." said Sophie very quietly.

Donna just stood there in shock. She didn't want to ruin the moment for the two.

After that ordeal, Sky did all the talking.

"Hey, um Donna, can me and Soph pay for something in advance then just leave the store with it?"

"Yes, if you tell me what it is why you pay me."

"Ok, Soph." Sky syarted to grab her attention. "Go look for what we need, and come back and tell me the exact price, and I'll get the money out of my wallet and ready to pay, then you go back and grab it and put it in your pocket. I'll pay for it, and we leave, ok?"

Sophie nodded in agreement. She started wondering off and Donna got behimd the counter ready to accept their strange payment. Sophie walked to the medical supplies and saw it. There it was, a pregnancy test. She looked at the price for a good one.

 _3.17_. She thought.

She repeated the number in her head until she got back to Sky. She pulled him in close and whispered the number in to his ear. He turned and nodded to her, getting four dollars out of his wallet.

She walked back and picked it up, then put it in her pocket. She walked back over to Sky and patted him on the back.

Sky turned to Donna with the four dollars in hand, about to slam it down on the counter.

"Keep the change." said Sky with a taunt.

Donna glared at him, like this was a game.

All of a sudden Sky slapped the money on to the counter and said very quickly

"Pregnanytest, SOPHIE RUN!"

With that Sophie turned around and ran.

Sky gave Donna a quick smirk before she realized what they had said and said

"Wait, WHAT?!"

And, that is when Sky started running after Sophie. When he got close enough behind her, he picked her up bridal style and started running.

Donna realized what they had done. They didn't wanna tell her. That's why Sophie was so scared. She jumped over the counter and started chasing after them, much to the surprise of the townsfolk.

"Sophie are you pregnant?" she yelled.

Sophie heard this shout, and started crying.

"She is gonna kill us."

"No she." Sky paused to set Sophie down after running all the way back to their apartment. He opened it up. Gently pushed Sophie inside and walked himself in and closed the door, and locked it behind him. "Isn't." he finished.

"Go pee on those sticks." he said to Sophie pointing at the bathroom.

She nodded and made her way in there.

Donna got to their door ans tried to open it.

"I have a key you know!"

She exclaimed.

Luckily for Sky, Sophie had gone into the bathroom in their bedroom, so he yelled through the door

"Maybe to our house but not our room."

Sky ran in to the room and sighed that Sophie wasn't done yet. He turned around and locked the door.

Inside the bathroom, Sophie was waiting. She had peed on the sticks and set a mental timer for 2 minutes. She was pacing the bathroom, and when she was done pacing she flushed the toilet and checked the tests. And they were ready.

Sky sat down on the edge of the bed, he heard the toilet flush and just sat there waiting his mind wrestling. Donna was in their apartment, just not their room.

Sophie came out of the bathroom and Sky didn't turn around. Donna was banging on their bedroom door.

"Sophie, I don't want it to be negative and have your mom find out like this. Then our lives will turn all sappy."

Then Sophie came and sat next to him smiling.

"Sky, **there is no way. There is no possible way** , that I am not pregnant."

She paused, and started crying tears of joy. "Look." she said handing him the tests.

He turned to her and smiled.

"I am going to be a daddy." He was crying now too.

"And I am going to be a mommy!"

They got on the ground, to their knees and started hugging. Sky placed a hand on her belly. Then he cupped her face and they kissed. They hugged again and that is when Donna finally got in the room.

Sophoe turned to her mom, crying smiling and said

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Donna joined the family on the floor, and they all hugged together.

Notes!

Sweet, and Happy and lots of Fluff.

Do you want me to turn this into a series? Just leave a review stating that and I'll consider.

Thanks to everyone who favorited my story, and who followed it, and me.

Thanks for Reading!!


	2. Update PLEASE READ

Hey Everyone, Eliza here. I am really sorry if you sae I updated my story, expected a chapter but instead got this.

Many of you have PMed me or left a review asking for me to continue the series. I am 100% willing, but have little to no ideas how.

So, this dear followers is where I ask for your help, please leave a review that says very basic ideas. They can be anywhere from Sophie's pregnancy to her love of her mother, Sky, and 3 dads. Please do very small ideas with little to no exagheration. (This means dont say something like

"Sophie goes in for a scan and finds out it a boy, she is really happy and her and Sky start crying.") Instead, do something like

"Sophie and Sky go for a scan with the family and they find what the gender is."

I want this to be an interactive story.


End file.
